Conventional microwave processing devices, such as microwave ovens, curing chambers, sterilization chambers and the like, process objects by applying microwave energy. It may be surmised that a person operating the conventional microwave processing device does not know various characteristics of the object being processed during the microwave application process (e.g. temperature, state of conditioning, etc.). Thus, although desirable results have been achieved using conventional microwave processing devices, there is room for improvement.